CORE-002: DEVELOPMENTAL FUNDS PROJECT SUMMARY / ABSTRACT In the 2009 CCSG competing renewal, ?Developmental Funds? received a merit descriptor of ?outstanding to exceptional? noting that the use of the funds was extraordinary in terms of the quality of recruitments and leveraging of the developmental funds to the Center's mission. During the current funding period, the OSUCCC benefited from $1,625,283 of CCSG Developmental Funds. For the $1,086,942 of CCSG dollars used for faculty and staff recruitment, the return to-date in total direct costs for CCSG-approved peer-reviewed extramural funding is $45,841,496, a 42:1 return on investment, and in total funding was $47,389,764, a nearly 44:1 return on investment. In addition, we used CCSG funds in the development of two needed and well utilized Shared Resources (SRs), the Medicinal Chemistry SR and the Nutrient and Phytochemical SR, both of which have now transitioned from developing to full Shared Resources and are presented in this application. In the new funding period, we request $2,000,000 in CSSG Developmental Funds over 5 years and propose using this support to continue to focus on building and innovating within our three traditional areas strength: genetics, experimental therapeutics, and prevention. Specifically, we propose to identify and recruit 18 senior, midlevel and junior faculty whose scientific expertise targets relevant needs in the OSUCCC strategic plan and/or catchment area. Further, we propose the development of two shared resources, Solid Tumor Translational Science and the Veterinary Clinical Research Support, that are innovative and necessary to support the science of the Research Programs and their individual member investigators.